


Into You

by notcgp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Tension, dean cheats on cas but sam and cas have raging crushes on each other, i don’t know how to write be nice, i love dean i promise, i’ll probably get in trouble for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcgp/pseuds/notcgp
Summary: Castiel knows that Dean doesn’t care for him anymore but the security guard in the corner of the room doesn’t look too bad
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Into You

The lights of the after party shined into Castiel’s eyes, smells of perfume and cologne mixing together under his nose as people danced to the loud music filling the room. He hated doing events with Dean for this very reason. He got so easily overwhelmed by the drinks, the crowds of people, but it was what Dean wanted to do. He loved the after parties and Castiel unfortunately knew why.

Every time he’d look over from the chair he was sitting in, his drink in his hands, he’d see Dean getting too close for comfort to some girl he met that night. He’d whisper in her ear the same way he did when he made Cas broken promises those years ago. It hurt him to see Dean touch someone else that way.

He looked around the room to find something else to focus on, taking another sip of his drink. His eyes scanned on the sea of people, peaking over his glass. Guards surrounded the soft blue lit room, the DJ controlling the music didn’t even seem to enjoy being here anymore, but of course Cas didn’t blame them. The people here were either the sweetest people you’ll meet in your life, which were a select few, or the most entitled that you would come across. Most of them never made it enjoyable to work for even if they were getting paid a decent amount. That’s another big reason as to why Castiel never wanted to come to events. He could never click with anybody. He only met a few people who got along with who were also a part of this scene and he kept them close. 

“Hey- Cas?” Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts, Chuck standing beside his chair and looking down at him. “Oh my God, hey!” He stood up to give him a hug, pulling away and looking at him. “How’re you? I didn’t get to see you at the launch.”

“Oh, Row and I decided to lay low, but we’re here now!” Chuck smiled, taking a sip of his drink before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Cas looked over to see Rowena as she kissed Chuck on the cheek. “Hey baby, look who I stumbled upon.”

Rowena looked in front of them to see Cas, “Oh gosh, hey! Where have you been?” She hugged him tightly, letting him go to cup his face in her hands, “You look fantastic.”

“As do you.” He laughed, returning the compliment, “You both do!”

“Thanks, Cas.” Chuck scanned his close surroundings, looking back at him. “Where’s Dean?”

Castiel felt his heart drop a little, suddenly reminded of the thing he wanted to forget the most in that moment. “He just went to the restroom, I’m sure he’ll be back soon, though.”

“Well, we’ll be around if you need anything.” Rowena picked up on his nervousness and tried her best to comfort him without being intrusive. Cas looked at her for a moment, eyes showing he was appreciative of her concern, “Thank you, guys.”  
He smiled at the two of them before they walked away to probably get something else to drink. 

Castiel was about to sit down when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a call of his name. He jumped at the hand, turning around quickly to see a one of the guards, Sam. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled softly, “Dean is just ready to leave and wanted to let you know in case you were, too.”

“You know I am.” Cas sighed in relief, chucking as he took one last sip of his drink before setting it down. They walked toward the exit, Cas grabbed his jacket by the elevator. “Who’s driving tonight?”

“I am, actually.” Sam pressed the button of the elevator after he stepped in behind Cas.

“Thank God.” Castiel pulled out his phone, texting Dean about which car he was taking. “I hate having Rob drive.”

Sam laughed, understanding him completely. “Dean doesn’t like him too much either. I’m glad you both prefer me.” They stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, bracing themselves for the cold, city air outside.

“Of course we prefer you.” Cas shoved his phone in his crossed arms, blushing softly and looking up at Sam. “It’s not like you’re his brother or anything.”

“Well, that’s true, but I don’t work for him, I just happen to end up working the same venues and events that you guys attend.” Sam looked out the door, toward the elevator, and back to Cas. “He get back to you yet?”

Cas pulled his phone back out, reading the text message on his screen and sighing, “He took the other car with Michael.” He looked back up at Sam before starting to walk toward the door, “So we’re good to go whenever.”

Sam rolled his eyes, walking toward the door to open it before he could, “Cas-”

“Sam. I really don’t want to talk about it right now. Not here.” Castiel darted his eyes around the room, signaling that too many people were around to talk about what they both knew about Dean.

They walked out quickly toward the black SUV. Flashes of light and the clicking of cameras started up as they exited, Cas covering his face with his jacket, not in the mood for photos. Sam opened the passenger door for him, closing it behind Cas as he got in, then stepping over to the driver’s side. He got in quickly, starting up the car and feeling the heat quickly come out of the new model. “It’s 11:30 at night on a Wednesday, why are there so many paps tonight?”

“I don’t know, but if they’d turn their flash off I wouldn’t mind it.” Cas pulled the jacket sleeves over his arms, it swallowing him. “I was gonna say you usually don’t care if they’re shooting, you alright?” Sam turned to him concerned, checking in before they drove off.

“Just not in the mood for it tonight, I guess.” Cas shivered from the new heat pricking at his cold skin, sitting with one foot up in his seat.

“I definitely understand that.” Sam began to turn the wheel, moving out of the spot where the car has been parked for them. “You know why Dean went in the other car?”

Cas looked out the window, quiet for a moment. “I saw him with Lisa, maybe that’s why.” His voice sounded cut and dry, speaking as if he was telling Sam about what he had for lunch that day.

“Oh.” Sam shifted in his seat, stopping at the traffic light. The red light lit up Cas’s face as he looked over at him. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“I’m used to it by now.” He looked over at Sam with a soft smile. “But I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m with you, he isn’t here. That was his choice.”

Sam blushed, pressing on the gas and hands stiffening against the wheel slightly. “Yeah. With me.”

—

They pulled in front of the tall hotel, them both getting out at the same time after scanning the area. Sam went to the trunk, pulling out whatever bags Castiel had left, and followed him into the lobby. Sam nodded at the concierge as a brief greeting and stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for Cas’s floor. “Which number is it again?” 

“Uhh- 603!” Cas looked up from his phone to confirm, scrolling through Twitter.

“Sounds good!” The doors slid open, Cas stepped out the elevator, Sam following close behind him. As they got to the door, Cas opened it and let Sam in to set his bags down. The door closed behind them, Cas turning around to look up at Sam.

“Safe now?” Sam dropped Cas’s bags, walking toward him.

“Mhm.” Cas lifted his arms up to wrap around his neck, kissing Sam softly. Sam rested his hands on his waist, moving them down to the back of Cas’s thighs to pick him up. 

“I don’t like the way he treats you, baby.” Sam sat on the bed behind them, Cas now in his lap with both legs straddling his. “I know you don’t.” He kissed Sam softly, giggling between them. “Why couldn’t you be the famous one?”

Sam put his hand over his chest in mock offense, “Don’t tell me that you’re just with him for the fame.” Sam knew that wasn’t true, they’d been together before their hometown even knew his name. Cas did really love Dean for years, but after his words became hurtful, his actions careless, Cas couldn’t afford to keep doing that to himself. He decided to talk to the only other person who knew Dean best, Sam. They talked for hours, trying to find the source, Sam comforting him for more. They kissed that night and Cas felt awful, but he knew Dean probably wouldn’t even care. Dean didn’t even stay in the same room as him anymore, it only caused fights.

Sam and Cas didn’t fight. They loved each other’s company. They never wanted to leave each other. “You really think that?” Cas laughed nervously, looking down at his hands that were on Sam’s chest as he ran his thumb over his dress shirt.

“Course not.” He gently took his blazer off, putting his arms around his waist again. “Wouldn’t be with me, hm?”

“I would be with you no matter what, Sam.” Cas kissed him again, running his hands through his hair. Sam kissed him deeper, “Wouldn’t hurt to be famous, though.” he placed his hands on Castiel’s thighs. “Wanna make me famous?”

Cas whimpered, rocking his hips forward gently with the pull on his belt loops. Sam kissed the corner of his lips, down to his jaw. His lips ghosted along Cas’s jaw, teasing him. “Want everyone to know my name? You wanna tell them?”

Sam began to undo Cas’s belt, throwing it on the bed behind them. Cas still rutted his hips against him, kissing him desperately. He whimpered softly, “I wanna tell ‘em.” 

“Already so worked up, you just wanna feel good, yeah?” His pants were already unbuttoned, ready to be taken off.

“Yeah, m’ make me feel good.” Sam’s fingertips ghosted up and down Cas’s sides, making him shiver against him. “I’ll take care of you, Cassie.”

—

Cas sat on the bed, hair still wet from his shower. He was watching the TV, drinking some water with ice from down the hall. He felt at peace. He was with the one who understood him, the one he looked forward to seeing every day. He couldn’t ask for better.

The bathroom door opened, Sam walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hey, you feeling okay?” He held his towel as he looked for a shirt and boxers to throw on. 

“I’m great, you?” Cas laid back against his pillows, looking over at Sam and smiling. 

“I’m doing alright.” He said jokingly, turning around to walk back toward the bathroom. “Well, excuse me.” Cas chuckled and looked back at the television. 

Sam didn’t answer him until he poked his head around the corner, t-shirt and boxers on. “What?” 

“You’re doing just alright?” 

“Maybe I’m doing a little better than that.” Cas loved the way Sam spoke to him, music to his ears, the most loving way he’d ever been spoken to. Sam crawled into the bed on top of Cas. kissing him. 

“You smell good.” He rested his head on his chest, his arms resting by Cas’s sides. Cas laughed softly, running his hand through Sam’s now damp hair. “Thank you, bub. You do too.”

Sam closed his eyes sleepily, “‘Like it when you call me sweet names like that.” Cas kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back now. “You can be so sweet sometimes, you know that?”

Sam sighed contently, “I love you too.”

Cas blushed hard, not expecting to hear that from him. He did love Sam. He never wanted to move from this spot. He didn’t want to leave Sam. After the pain that Dean had put him through, the fear that he felt, he felt loved for the first time in a long time. He didn’t feel afraid with Sam. He didn’t want to be afraid again. “I do love you.”

Sam looked up at him, now blushing himself. Sam loved Cas. He always loved Cas. The moment he met him those years ago, he knew he was special. A year ago, that night when Cas confided in him, he never intended on kissing him. He was helping his friend who he happened to have a crush on. He always wanted him to feel safe. He didn’t want Castiel to be afraid of Dean, afraid of what he’d do. He felt like he was in the middle of everything. Dean wasn’t making smart choices, Sam wanted to help, but Dean wouldn’t let him. Ever since he confronted Dean about how Cas felt because he couldn’t do it on his own, Dean wouldn’t listen to either of them. He didn’t want Cas to feel that way anymore. He wanted to show Cas the world that Dean refused to. “You do?”

Cas looked down at him, cupping his face with his hand. “I’m pretty sure, yeah.” He kissed Sam softly after chuckling at the loving eyes looking at him. “I’m very sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i’m posting and writing! helpful suggestions and criticisms are welcome! i know i’m not the best at writing but wanted to try my hand anyway. thanks for reading!


End file.
